The Great Warrior Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case
(Two days later) (Cut to Taran's flat, where in place of Frollo's picture, there is a newspaper clipping with a picture of Taran and Arthur bowing before Belle, apparently being knighted for their bravery.) (The headline reads: "Queen Honours Warrior", along with the subheadlines "Queen Belle Praises Warrior Taran, Medal to be Given", and "Time Runs Out for Frollo", confirming that Frollo did not survive the plunge.) *Arthur/Dawson: (from o.c., in awe) To be thanked by the Queen herself! (cut to him) Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Taran? (Taran places Frollo's bell on the mantle as a memory of this case.) *Taran/Basil: All in a day's work, Arthur. (Cut to frame Taran, Arthur, Merlin, and Anne Marie. Anne Marie is wearing her coat and scarf over her other clothes, but not yet her beret.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Oh, Arthur, you were wonderful! (Arthur chuckles bashfully.) *Merlin/Flaversham: Indeed. (He looks at his pocketwatch and notices the time.) *Merlin/Flaversham: Oh my, we're late to catch our plane to Florida. Come along, Anne Marie. *Anne Marie/Olivia: Yes, grandpa. (It is a very bittersweet moment as Anne Marie embraces the boy who saved her life, as well as her grandfather.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: Goodbye, Taran. (sniffling) I-I'll never forget you. (Taran leans down and puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles.) *Taran/Basil: Nor I you, Miss... (He can't help but repeat this running gag one last time...) *Taran/Basil: Miss May Belle. (Anne Marie stares for a moment, then shakes her head, a smile on her face.) *Arthur/Dawson: (chuckles) Whatever. *Anne Marie/Olivia: Oh. (puts her hat on) Goodbye, Arthur. *Arthur/Dawson: Goodbye, my dear. (Anne Marie walks over to the front door and turns again.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: (whispering) Goodbye. (She leaves, closing the door behind her.) *Taran/Basil: Well, um... (sniffles) Not a bad little girl, actually. (Arthur puts on his hat and prepares to leave.) *Arthur/Dawson: Not at all. (sighs) Well, it's time I was on my way too. *Taran/Basil: But, um...but I thought... *Arthur/Dawson: (dons his cloak) Well, the case is over. Mmm... Perhaps it's...well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters. *Taran/Basil: But... (A knock at the door interrupts them.) *Taran/Basil: Oh, now who can that be? (Arthur opens the door to reveal a Roman woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, red lips, a white dress. She also wears a pink top on her shoulders. Her name is Princess Oriana.) (Princess Oriana is clearly in search of help.) *Princess Oriana/Lady Mouse: (hesitatingly) I-is this the home of the famous Taran of Prydain? *Arthur/Dawson: (takes off his hat to welcome her) Indeed it is, Princess Oriana. (looks concerned) Oh. You look as if you're in some trouble. *Princess Oriana/Lady Mouse: (crying and wiping her eyes) Oh, I am! I am! *Arthur/Dawson: Then, you've come to precisely the right place. (Taran seizes the moment to reveal what he was trying to say earlier, and puts his arm around Arthur.) *Taran/Basil: Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate and good friend, Arthur, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Arthur? (Arthur seems surprised at first, but then understands what Taran is asking him. They shake hands.) *Arthur/Dawson: What? What? Oh, yes. Yes! By all means. (The sentimental moment lingers for a bit, then Taran gets straight to business.) *Taran/Basil: As you can see, Arthur, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the fourth finger of her right hand. Now, tell me your story and, pray, be precise. (Outside Taran's window, Max has an ear lifted, nodding along with Taran's conclusion. The camera zooms outward as Arthur concludes his narration.) *Arthur/Dawson: (narrating) From that time on, Taran and I were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to Taran of Prydain...The Great Warrior Detective. THE END Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes